(Book 1) Evelyn in Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir
by Evelyn1563
Summary: Evelyn moved to a new place, a new school, saved a man, and become a superhero. She helps 2 heroes fight a Hawk Moth and Lysandre. Can they save Paris from Hawk Moth and Lysandre. Read to find out.
1. Bio

**Bio**

 **Evelyn Hall/Pokegirl**

 **Who is she:** Evelyn is a girl that moves to Paris, France. She has one Pokemon name Litten. She goes to College Francoise Dupont. As Pokegirl, she has the power of Pokemon and can become fire herself. She has the Pokemon Miraculous. It comes with Pokey, her little friend. She has a darkside name Evalyn Hall.

 **Marinette/Ladybug:**

 **Who is she:** A student in Miss Bustier's class at College Francoise Dupont in Paris, France. She is also a budding fashion designer. With the ladybug Miraculous, when inhabited by Tikki, Marinette transforms into the superhero Ladybug, gaining the power of good luck and creation to stop Hawk Moth and his bad guys.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir:**

 **Who is he:** A student in Miss Bustier's class at College Francoise Dupont in Paris, France. He is also a fashion model for his father's brand. With the Cat Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Plagg, Adrien transforms into the superhero Cat Noir gaining the power of bad luck and destruction to stop Hawk Moth and his bad guys.

 **Lysandre**

 **Who is he:** A pale man, with blue eyes and pointed red hair connected to his beard. Lysandre wears a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, as well as having a Mega Ring on his left middle finger. He has a Gyarados.

 **Gabriel /Hawk Moth:**

 **Who is he:** With the Moth Miraculous, when inhabited by Nooroo, he transforms into Hawk Moth. He can turn people into bad guys.


	2. Moving Day

**_In the daytime, I'm Marinette_**

 ** _Just a normal girl with a normal life_**

 ** _But there's something about me that no one knows yet_**

 ** _Cause I have a secret_**

 ** _I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was_**

 ** _To catch them is my real test_**

 ** _To train them is my cause_**

 ** _I will travel across the land, searching far and wide_**

 ** _Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside_**

 ** _Another day, I'm back at school_**

 ** _I think about him, he's so cool_**

 ** _He looks at me, I look away_**

 ** _But does he see me anyway?_**

 ** _Pokemon! It's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world, we must defend_**

 ** _Pokemon! A heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _He´s got me spinning around_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _My feet are off the ground_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _And when the sun goes down_**

 ** _That's when I become_**

 _ **Every challenge along the way**_

 _ **With courage, I will face**_

 _ **I will battle every day**_

 _ **To claim my rightful place**_

 _ **Miraculous! Simply the best!**_

 _ **Up to the test when things go wrong!**_

 _ **Miraculous, the luckiest!**_

 _ **The power of love, always so strong!**_

 _ **There's no better team**_

 _ **Arm in arm we'll win the fight**_

 _ **It's always been our dream**_

 _ **Pokemon!**_

 _ **It's you and me**_

 _ **I know it's my destiny**_

 ** _I am a cat, just chilling out_**

 ** _But in the night, she's all I think about_**

 ** _I feel so strong when she's around_**

 ** _She picks me up when I am down_**

 _ **Pokemon!**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **In a world, we must defend**_

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _Oh no, you'll never know_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _My love can only grow_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _And when I see her smile_**

 ** _That's when she becomes_**

 _ **Pokemon!**_

 _ **A heart so true**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 _ **You teach me and I'll teach you**_

 ** _Miraculous, simply the best_**

 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong_**

 ** _Miraculous, the luckiest_**

 ** _The power of love, always so strong!_**

 _ **Pokemon!**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Pokemon!**_

 _ **It's you and me**_

 _ **I know it's my destiny**_

 ** _Miraculous! Simply the best!_**

 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong!_**

 ** _Miraculous, the luckiest!_**

 ** _The power of love, always so strong_**

 _ **Pokemon!**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **In a world, we must defend**_

 _ **Pokemon!**_

 _ **A heart so true**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 _ **You teach me and I'll teach you**_

 _ **POKEMON!**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all!**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all!**_

 _ **POKEMON!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Moving Day_**

 **Evelyn's Pov**

I woken up by Litten. She looked at me and she licked me.

"I'm up. What do you want?" I asked.

"Lit! Littten!" said Littten. She got off of my bed and she got my hat on her. She got it to me and she got a box.

"OH-MAN! I forgot. It is moving day. We are going to Paris. Yay!" I said. "I will get to make new friends. Oh wait. I can't. I got Evalyn to worry about."

"Hey!" yelled a girl. Her name is Evalyn Hall.

"What?" I asked.

"I need more friends too, you know." said Evalyn. Then mom came up to my room.

"Evelyn and Evalyn. What are you doing?" asked mom. My mom can see Evalyn.

"You are not my mom." said Evalyn.

"I know, but you are Evelyn's darkside so, there." said mom. Mom take the box and we got in the car with Litten. I can't wait for something next to happen to us both.


	3. Meeting Marinette

**_In the daytime, I'm Marinette_**

 ** _Just a normal girl with a normal life_**

 ** _But there's something about me that no one knows yet_**

 ** _Cause I have a secret_**

 ** _I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was_**

 ** _To catch them is my real test_**

 ** _To train them is my cause_**

 ** _I will travel across the land, searching far and wide_**

 ** _Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside_**

 ** _Another day, I'm back at school_**

 ** _I think about him, he's so cool_**

 ** _He looks at me, I look away_**

 ** _But does he see me anyway?_**

 ** _Pokemon! It's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world, we must defend_**

 ** _Pokemon! A heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _He´s got me spinning around_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _My feet are off the ground_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _And when the sun goes down_**

 ** _That's when I become_**

 ** _Every challenge along the way_**

 ** _With courage, I will face_**

 ** _I will battle every day_**

 ** _To claim my rightful place_**

 ** _Miraculous! Simply the best!_**

 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong!_**

 ** _Miraculous, the luckiest!_**

 ** _The power of love, always so strong!_**

 ** _There's no better team_**

 ** _Arm in arm we'll win the fight_**

 ** _It's always been our dream_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _It's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _I am a cat, just chilling out_**

 ** _But in the night, she's all I think about_**

 ** _I feel so strong when she's around_**

 ** _She picks me up when I am down_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _Oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world, we must defend_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _Oh no, you'll never know_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _My love can only grow_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _And when I see her smile_**

 ** _That's when she becomes_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _A heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _Miraculous, simply the best_**

 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong_**

 ** _Miraculous, the luckiest_**

 ** _The power of love, always so strong!_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _It's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _Miraculous! Simply the best!_**

 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong!_**

 ** _Miraculous, the luckiest!_**

 ** _The power of love, always so strong_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _Oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world, we must defend_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _A heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _POKEMON!_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all!_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all!_**

 ** _POKEMON!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Meeting**_ ** _Marinette_**

When we got to our house, Evalyn went in. I looked at it. It has a roof that is weird. I went to my room. Evalyn was sitting in my bed.

"Hey, this is cool." said Evalyn.

"Not so cool. I will be outside if you need me. I'm taking a walk." I said.

"OK." said Evalyn. I went out and I went to a park.

"That Evalyn! She thinks that she can do everything without me. She can't." I said. Then a girl tripped over me.

"Sorry for that." said the girl.

"That is OK. I'm Evelyn." I said.

"I'm Marinette." said the girl. "Like before I'm sorry."

"No need." I said. "I'm just glad you are OK."

"Oh." said Marinette. "So, you are fine?"

"Yeah." I said. _Marinette is funny._ I thought. _Unlike Evalyn._

"So, you are like new around?" asked Marinette.

"Yeah. I am." I said.

"Cool. Well, I need to go now." said Marinette. "Here." She give me something.

"It is your number." I said. "I will call you. OK?"

"Sure." said Marinette. She went out of the park and I look at her. _My first friend._ I thought. I went back home.


	4. School and the Man

**_In the daytime, I'm Marinette_**

 ** _Just a normal girl with a normal life_**

 ** _But there's something about me that no one knows yet_**

 ** _Cause I have a secret_**

 ** _I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was_**

 ** _To catch them is my real test_**

 ** _To train them is my cause_**

 ** _I will travel across the land, searching far and wide_**

 ** _Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside_**

 ** _Another day, I'm back at school_**

 ** _I think about him, he's so cool_**

 ** _He looks at me, I look away_**

 ** _But does he see me anyway?_**

 ** _Pokemon! It's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world, we must defend_**

 ** _Pokemon! A heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _He´s got me spinning around_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _My feet are off the ground_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _And when the sun goes down_**

 ** _That's when I become_**

 ** _Every challenge along the way_**

 ** _With courage, I will face_**

 ** _I will battle every day_**

 ** _To claim my rightful place_**

 ** _Miraculous! Simply the best!_**

 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong!_**

 ** _Miraculous, the luckiest!_**

 ** _The power of love, always so strong!_**

 ** _There's no better team_**

 ** _Arm in arm we'll win the fight_**

 ** _It's always been our dream_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _It's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _I am a cat, just chilling out_**

 ** _But in the night, she's all I think about_**

 ** _I feel so strong when she's around_**

 ** _She picks me up when I am down_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _Oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world, we must defend_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _Oh no, you'll never know_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _My love can only grow_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _And when I see her smile_**

 ** _That's when she becomes_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _A heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _Miraculous, simply the best_**

 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong_**

 ** _Miraculous, the luckiest_**

 ** _The power of love, always so strong!_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _It's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _Miraculous! Simply the best!_**

 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong!_**

 ** _Miraculous, the luckiest!_**

 ** _The power of love, always so strong_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _Oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world, we must defend_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _A heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _POKEMON!_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all!_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all!_**

 ** _POKEMON!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: School and the Man**_

Today is my first day at my new school. I just hope I can make more friends. _Marinette is in my class right?_ I thought.

"Hey, slow poke!" said Evalyn. "You got school today."

"I am not a slow poke and I know Evalyn." I said. _Sometimes I can't get Evalyn._ I thought

"Here." said Evalyn. She gave me my hat.

"Thanks." I said. "I call if I need help or get mad."

"Plz do." said Evalyn. As I get to school, a man was on the road as a car was going by. I put out of the road.

"You need to be more careful, sir." I said.

"Sorry for that. I will not do that again." said the man. The man was walking away and I ran to school because I was late. As I got to my class, everyone was looking at me.

"Hi everyone. I'm Evelyn Hall." I said. Then my teacher walked to me.

"Hello Evelyn. I'm Caline Bustier and I am your teacher." said my teacher.

"Hi ." I said. "Sorry for being late."

"That is fine." said the teacher."Why not you sit with Marinette and Alya."

"Sure." I said. I just hope nothing bad happened right now.


	5. Evelyn meets Pokey

**_In the daytime, I'm Marinette_**

 ** _Just a normal girl with a normal life_**

 ** _But there's something about me that no one knows yet_**

 ** _Cause I have a secret_**

 ** _I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was_**

 ** _To catch them is my real test_**

 ** _To train them is my cause_**

 ** _I will travel across the land, searching far and wide_**

 ** _Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside_**

 ** _Another day, I'm back at school_**

 ** _I think about him, he's so cool_**

 ** _He looks at me, I look away_**

 ** _But does he see me anyway?_**

 ** _Pokemon! It's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world, we must defend_**

 ** _Pokemon! A heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _He´s got me spinning around_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _My feet are off the ground_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _And when the sun goes down_**

 ** _That's when I become_**

 ** _Every challenge along the way_**

 ** _With courage, I will face_**

 ** _I will battle every day_**

 ** _To claim my rightful place_**

 ** _Miraculous! Simply the best!_**

 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong!_**

 ** _Miraculous, the luckiest!_**

 ** _The power of love, always so strong!_**

 ** _There's no better team_**

 ** _Arm in arm we'll win the fight_**

 ** _It's always been our dream_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _It's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _I am a cat, just chilling out_**

 ** _But in the night, she's all I think about_**

 ** _I feel so strong when she's around_**

 ** _She picks me up when I am down_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _Oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world, we must defend_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _Oh no, you'll never know_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _My love can only grow_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _And when I see her smile_**

 ** _That's when she becomes_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _A heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _Miraculous, simply the best_**

 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong_**

 ** _Miraculous, the luckiest_**

 ** _The power of love, always so strong!_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _It's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _Miraculous! Simply the best!_**

 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong!_**

 ** _Miraculous, the luckiest!_**

 ** _The power of love, always so strong_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _Oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world, we must defend_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _A heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _POKEMON!_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all!_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all!_**

 ** _POKEMON!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Evelyn meets Pokey**_

After school,

I was walking to home and I saw Evalyn.

"Hey Evelyn! How is school?" asked Evalyn.

"Not bad." I said. "I made two friends. They are Marinette and Alya."

"They sound like fun." said Evalyn.

"They are fun. Marinette is in love with a boy named Adrien. Every time I say his name, her face turn red." I said.

"Ha-Ha! She is fun." said Evalyn. "Well, I have to go now."

"Bye Evalyn." I said. I got to my room and saw a box. _A box. Why is there a box here?_ I thought. I open the box and I saw a little bug come out of it. It has a red ball on it. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Don't do that Evelyn." said the bug.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"My master give you the box. What to you see?" asked the bug.

"There is a pin in the box." I said.

"That is right." said the bug.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Pokey and you have the Pokemon Miraculous" said the bug.

"Look, Evalyn is my darkside and I can't be a superhero." I said.

"You are the only that can help Ladybug and Cat Noir. You are Pokegirl." said Pokey.

"Fine. i will do it." I said.

"Yay!" yelled Pokey. _Things can't be get anymore better._ I thought. Then I saw a man hurting people. _Oh-no. Time for me to suit up._


End file.
